You May Not Love
by dunnoifGraluorNalu
Summary: Michelle is a doll. What if Michelle made a pact with the Devil? To be alive again. To see her Nee-San compete in the Grand Magic Games. Rogue is a Dragon Slayer. What if he sees a girl who catches his eye? A mysterious young girl who gives no name, and sits by the stands as silent as the shadows? What if he is willing to give everything to be with her?
1. Prologue: And that was what I was

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**YO PEEPS!**

**This is my fourth fanfic, so yea...I'm a beginner.**

**My writing is kinda lousy and yea...but I have never seen a Michelle x Rogue fanfic before so I decided to try it.**

**I guess the Michelle topic isn't too common, ne?**

**This chapter is about Michelle and her musings, so naturally, it's a prologue.**

**Anyway, ignore me and my prattling and I hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

When time stops, you start to think.

Think about your sins.

Think about your acts.

Think about your miserable existence.

And that was I what did.

Think.

What happened to Nee-San was my fault.

What happened to the world was my fault.

Everything was my fault.

Right?

In my everlasting world of silence, darkness and emptiness, there are no rights and wrongs. There is only pain to bear and sins to carry.

That is all.

_And that was all I was._

* * *

My heart is empty.

It is a hollow cavern.

It neither beats nor feels.

It is just there.

The first time I saw Nee-san, my heart beat.

I felt light.

Felt like a feather.

The first time she hugged me, my heart stopped for a moment.

Then it carried on.

So this is what happiness feels like.

So this is what being a human feels like.

But a doll cannot be a human, and there are prices to pay.

Heavy ones.

Because happiness is like drugs.

The more you consume, the more it destroys you.

It eats on you, inside out, until there is nothing left but a pile of seams and cotton.

And then you are gone.

Or so I am told.

* * *

But I did not heed the warnings.

I continued being happy.

Until the happiness ate me.

Inside out.

Until I was no more.

A bundle of rags and seams.

This is my punishment.

And so I am here.

In a place devoid of life.

* * *

And in that castle, so long ago, after Midnight cast me back, I made a vow.

I shall not love.

I shall not feel.

I shall not do anything that will harm Nee-san.

I am a powerless.

I am a doll.

That is what I am.

_And that was what I was._

* * *

**R&R? I KNOW IT SUCKS...YEA...**

**BUT PLEASE?**


	2. Michelle and the Devil

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

"Michelle." a voice teases her.

She hugs her knees tighter and turns away.

Do not answer. Do not look.

"Michelle."the devil's voice is deadly sweet.

"Go away."her voice is muffled, "leave me alone."

He floats over and tilts up her face with his spindly fingers. His eyes are a dark ochre, reflecting Michelle's fears.

"How would you like to live again?"he offered, smirking.

Silence.

Then a sob.

"Go away!"she sniffled, "what do you know about my dreams?"

She clasps her hands over her ears and buries herself in her dress.

He lifts her fingers and whispers in her ears. "I know a lot."

He picks at a finger noncommittally, "Your Nee-san misses you. You should go back."

Those words were a blow to her ears. She had tried not to think about them, but now, all the memories were back.

Reborn Oracion Seis.

Midnight.

Real Nightmare.

She wouldn't go back.

But shouldn't she? Wasn't she entitled? Wasn't that her Nee-san too?

The Devil sees that he has hit the nail on the head.

"Let's discuss."he purrs.

She turns.

A short visit wouldn't matter.

She would be fine.

"What's the catch?" She says cautiously. She knows better than to make a blind deal with the Devil.

"Let's just say that I crave blood." he smirks.

"Where are you going with this?"she demands.

"Put it this way. Humanity comes with a price. Every word will cost something." he sneered, holding out a hand. "Let's shake on it."

Without even thinking, she shook it gingerly.

"Done."

He cackles and disappears into the shadows.

Then the was pain.

Horrible, excruciating pain.

Her body bent and stretched, elongating.

It hadn't been this painful the last time.

_"Scream._

_Scream._

_I want to hear you scream."_ the walls whispered menacingly, tightening around her.

She screamed.

"Michelle!" A startled voice wakes her from her slumber.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Lucy Nee-san..."she whispered, before wincing as her wrist throbbed with pain.

She shook her sleeves away to look at three fine slashes that glittered blood-red under the light.

She was scooped into a hug by Lucy.

"Michelle! I'm sorry! I never meant to forget you!" Lucy sobbed.

Michelle laughed softly, "It's okay, Nee-san."

Another pang of pain as fresh cuts littered her arm. Michelle tried not to wince. After all, this was what the Devil had told her.

Humanity comes with a price.

"I thought you were a doll! How did you get here?" Nee-san chattered excitedly.

Michelle frowned. She wondered if she should tell the truth. Would Nee-san approve of her using dark magic?

"I..."she stammered, "I don't know..."

Lucy frowned, but she didn't press on the matter. "Anyway, you must be hungry! I'll get you some food!"

Michelle was too dazed to contradict her. Making sure that Lucy was too far away to see, Michelle pulled up her sleeves to look at her bleeding hand. Carefully, she wiped the blood away. She would not complain about the pain. After all, she had been willing to sacrifice much more.

It had been a long time since she was human. She missed the smells and sights. She padded to the bathroom to look at her own face, taking in her icy-blue eyes and light brown locks.

"LUCY! Let's go on a- " a pink haired Mage hollered, clambering through the window.

"C...HOTO! You ain't Lucy..." Natsu squinted hard, "Eh? Michelle!"

"N...Natsu-san..." she stammered.

"Yo! Have you seen Lucy?" he greeted.

She shook her head. "Nee-san left. She said she was going to get me some food."

"Souka..." Natsu said dully, "I was going to ask her to go on a mission."

"Michelle! Tadaima!" Lucy called, swinging a bag of food.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "Nee-san!" Michelle smiled.

"Lucy...you wanna come on a mission with me and Happy?" Natsu wheedled. Lucy smiled apologetically. "Michelle just came back today. I want to catch up with her. Maybe next time, ne? Gomen..."

"Aww...if you're not going, it's not going to be fun at all."he pouted, "then I'm not going."

He planted himself on her bed and made no sign of moving.

"Huh. I just don't know what to do with you." Lucy sighed, "let's talk, Michelle. How are you?"

_Her?_

She didn't want to tell Nee-san anything. She was afraid of ruining things between them again.

"I...I'm fine."she whispered, flinching slightly as she felt thin knives slicing her lower calf.

"That's good to hear!" Nee-san beamed.

She bit her lip nervously.

She knew she shouldn't lie. But she couldn't help it.

Could she?

* * *

**THIS FAILURE OF A CHAPTER IS THE WORST I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

***HIDES UNDER BED* **

**GOMEN!**

**GOMEN!**

**GOMEN!**

**Anyway, R&R?**

**PWEASEE?**

**Btw, Rogue's gonna appear real soon.**


	3. Home

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL SUPPORTERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT. BUT NOT FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

_At Sabertooth,_

**ROGUE**

"Rogue-kun!"a green exceed greeted the dark-haired man sitting by the table.

"Hello, Frosch." Rogue petted his exceed.

"Yo, Rogue." Sting greeted eagerly, "guess what, I heard those Fairy weaklings are participating again. Aren't they afraid of losing again? Apparently some hot-shot came back from some puny island. But the best of all, Natsu-san is participating!" Sting drawled.

Rogue stared at him, as if saying, "and your point is?"

"And I heard Gajeel-san is participating too." Sting added, disappointed by his friend's lack of reaction.

"Lecter! Who do you think will be selected to participate in the Grand Magic Games this year?" Frosch asked her fellow exceed.

Lecter smirked, "Of course it will be Sting-kun! Sting-kun is so powerful! And Rufus-san and Orga-san and Minerva-san! And Rogue-san too!"he added as an afterthought.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch piped up eagerly.

"Speaking of which, isn't the Lady on a mission?" Sting asked curiously.

"Don't know." Rogue said dully.

Sting ignorde him, stating, "If so, then how would she participate?"

"Our master always has his ways." Rufus said, abruptly joining their conversation.

"Yo, Rufus." Sting grinned.

"Hello, Sting and Rogue." Rufus nodded.

The guild hushed as their master stepped out.

Sting nudged Rogue excitedly.

"Sabertooth." Master Jiemma rumbled.

"It is now time for us to participate in that Grand Magic Games again. I shall remind you that I do not tolerate failures. We aim to be the top guild in Fiore. We shall not be crushed by mere insects. Don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them. Simply trample over them. Do you hear me? We will be the top guild! Remember! To make skies roar... to make earth boil... to make seas silent. That is Sabertooth."

The members nodded.

"And now, I shall reveal the five members who will be participating. Sting! Rogue! Rufus! Orga! Yukino!"

Sting frowned. "Who's Yukino?"he elbowed Rogue.

Rogue stared at him. "The newcomer." he said monotonously.

The guild resumed its loud chatter when the master left, leaving Rogue to ponder about Sting's words.

Gajeel, eh?

* * *

**MICHELLE**

"Michelle?" Mirajane peered at her, "isn't she the girl who gave you the clock part?"

Michelle shrank away in fear at the white-haired Mage.

"Get away, Lucy! She's evil!" Gray yelled, pushing Michelle to the side and hugging Lucy protectively.** (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, GRAY?)**

She whimpered, crouching down and shielding her face away from Gray's looming figure.

"Oh honestly, Gray." Lucy groaned, "Stop scaring her! Michelle is harmless."

Macao blinked as Wakaba grinned at her invitingly, making her fear ebb away a little, maybe just a little.

"C'mon, Michelle." Lucy helped her up. "I guess you can remember all of us?" Michelle nodded. "Kinana-sama. Natsu-sama. Mirajane-sama and Lisanna-sama. Erza-sama, Elfman-sama, Freed-sama, Juvia-sama, Bixlow-sama, Evergreen-sama. Levy-sama, Gajeel-sama. Minna, ohayo!" Michelle greeted respectfully, bowing to everyone and ignoring the sharp pain that crept up her hands.

"What am I, invisible?" Gray scoffed.

Michelle backed away with a squeak, "Gomenasai, Gray-sama!"

She was genuinely scared of the raven-haired male, who looked so intimidating.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Master walked over, looking at kindly at the terrified blonde, who practically quaked with each footstep.

"M...Makarov-Dono!" Michelle hiccuped.

"You don't have to include the honourifics." Master added, "in this guild, everyone are nakama."

Michelle nodded.

"Now, may I know why are you here? If I remember distinctly, you were returned into your doll form."

Michelle fidgeted nervously.

Master smiled gently and said, "you may stay if you want to."

Smiling softly, Michelle whispered, "Arigato, Master."

Lucy squealed as Gray snickered. "Welcome back to Fairy Tail, Michelle-chan!" Levy hollered.

Brushing aside the thin trickle of blood that seeped through her bandages, Michelle smiled.

So this was what if felt like to be home.

Oh, if only she could stay...

* * *

**I FIND THIS CHAPTER RATHER BAD. **

**HUH...**

**ANYWAY, R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Him Her Them

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN. YOU NO SUE.**

* * *

**ROGUE**

Rogue didn't like Crocus. He wasn't sure whether it was the brightness or the cheerfulness that he hated. Maybe both. The place was too repulsive for his liking. But as far as Sting was concerned, apparently it was wonderful.

He had to bear with his partner's nonsensical chattering and frankly as far as anyone could see, it wasn't something Rogue Cheney enjoyed.

So when he had quite enough of the sun, one infuriatingly bright Sunday, he muttered an vague excuse about going for a walk to Sting and slunk off to the shadows.

The first thing he noticed was a unnatural whimpering coming from a suspicious rubbish bag. A pair of meek eyes peaked out from a corner and peered tentatively into the gloom. "Who...who's there?"it squeaked.

Rogue frowned.

"I...I'm not scared." it said defensively.

"Well, well, well, ain't you a squirt?" a haughty voice drawled.

The little boy emitted a nervous squeak and dashed away from a trio of gangly teens who leered at him.

Rogue narrowed his eyes at the newcomers, who didn't seem to recognise him.

"Hey, man, I'm hungry. You hungry?"the blonde one nudged his fried sneering.

"Yea. But I've got no money." his friend smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Kise, don't you see we have a walking bank here?" another one grunted. They advanced towards the boy, who shrank away.

"Let's teach him a lesson, shall we?" Kise laughed.

"For what?"the blonde frowned.

"Don't know, don't care. Stop being so uptight, Tenji." Kise smirked.

"Yea. Stop being so uptight, Tenji." another echoed.

They rained relentless punches against the now-howling little boy, who had curled into a tight, shivering ball. Rogue had enough. "Stop it." he said, stepping out of the dark.

"Oh yea? Make me." Kise snarled, kicking the boy.

"Stop before enough regret it." Rogue warned.

They ignored him, focusing instead on the helpless child sprawled on the ground.

"Hey, Miko." Tenji nudged his accomplice, "I think...that weedy guy there is Rogue of Sabertooth..."he stammered nervously.

Kise snorted, "Yea right. I ain't scared of him, if that's what you're thinking." Miko gulped, "Kise, we should go. Seriously, man."

Kise shook him off irritably and snapped, "if you're not going to help, fuck off."

Rogue growled. "SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!", sending swirls of shadow spiralling towards Kise, Tenji and Miko.

**(ONE NOTE:I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES)**

Kise howled in pain and for a moment, the alley rumbled and darkened.

Rogue backed away as Kise doubled up in pain, roaring as his body elongated and sharp spines forced their way out his elbows, his back, his...

_Wait._

Rogue blinked as Kise's arm flickered.

He smiled softly, completely understanding his opponent.

Illusion Magic.

A crude one, yes, but illusion magic nonetheless.

Smirking, he sent a heavy punch towards Kise, who literally deflated once Rogue's fist connected with his stomach. "H...how..." he choked out as he crumpled onto the ground.

Rogue turned at looked at Kise's lackeys.

"Who's next?"he asked calmly.

Without further ado, they sped off.

Rogue turned to look at the child, only to realise he was gone. Frowning slightly, he picked up his cloak, which had fallen off during their fight, and caught the faint scent of lavender and snow.

Snow in summer?

He sniffed again, turning back towards the dark alley.

Completely obvious in the gloom, was a pair of icy blue eyes, peering nonchalantly out from the side of the wall.

A sharp intake of breath, then a slender young girl stepped from the shadows, studying him impassively.

* * *

**MICHELLE**

_*Flashback*_

_-Two weeks after Michelle arrives-_

* * *

_Michelle blinked as she helped Mirajane clear up._

_"Grand Magic Games?" she echoed, frowning._

_Master nodded. "Even though it's strictly for Mages only, you can come." When he saw her frown, he added hastily, "if you want to, of course."_

_She nodded eagerly. "Of course! I would love to go and support Nee-san!"_

* * *

_TIMESKIP_

* * *

_She stepped into the warm sunlight and breathed in deeply._

_"AHHH...kimochi (this feels so good)..." Erza smiled, her eyes sparkling. "This is a perfect place for a PICNIC!"_

_Michelle gulped as Erza scurried around, setting up her picnic gear, completely enthusiastic and practically floating with the thought of having a picnic._

_She sweatdropped when Erza giggled, biting into a sandwich._

_Lucy stammered, "C...choto...Erza...don't you think you're taking this a tad too far?"_

_"My first picnic...!" Erza gushed, her eyes twinkling demonically._

_While Lucy and Erza debated on picnics, Michelle decided to take a walk around the city. She moseyed down the shops slowly, taking her time, because she knew there would be no one to stop her._

_At least not today._

_When she passed an alley, she heard a low whimper._

_Furrowing her eyebrows, she stepped in._

_There was a dark-haired man beating up a trio of gangsters. She watched them fight, neither terrified nor gleeful. The little boy stumbled up and fled the alley, pushing Michelle behind him._

_Through their conversation, she knew their names. The blonde one, Kise, seemed to possess the same magic as Midnight did. She had much experience with it, and she knew to stay clear. _

_When the man was through beating them up, he turned. She saw him bend down and dust his cloak, then freeze like a rabbit._

_Slowly he stood up and looked directly at her._

* * *

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

She stepped out.

There was no point in hiding when you've been found out, was there?

She masked her emotions and looked at the man with her stoic face.

Don't betray any emotion.

Don't speak.

Silence.

She kept mum, staring at him.

"This isn't a free show, you know."he said smoothly.

She raised and eyebrow, and kept her mask on.

"Who are you?"he continued.

"Firstly," she whispered coldly, "I won't be so naïve as to reveal my name to a complete stranger, and secondly, you never said this wasn't a free show."she injected sarcasm in her voice.

He shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever."he rolled his eyes, stepping out of the dark alley, "Ja'ne."

She stood there, glaring daggers at his back until he faded away into the steadily moving crowd.

It was then, she realised at she had never asked for his name.

* * *

**I ADMIT, THIS CHAPTER ISN'T UP TO MY USUAL STANDARDS.**

**GOMEN. GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEN!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**PLEASE!**

**ANYWAY, R&R please.**

**Bye byeeeee...**


	5. You again

**HEHEHE...SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME.**

**AND SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER...**

**SORRY.**

**Don't kill me, yea?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**ROGUE**

Rogue glared at the ground as he trudged down the road, boredom settling down on him like clouds of heavy dust.

He shuffled along the tiles of frost, a soft yawn forcing its way out of his lips.

Crocus was boring.

He'd given the Sting the slip earlier, so he could imagine what was waiting for him at the hotel.

A very angry White Dragon Slayer demanding to know where he'd gone.

_Not_ a very pleasing thought.

Deep in thought, he slammed into someone who had been holding a very, very, very hard _book? _in his or her hands.

Damn hardcovers.

He landed heavily on the ground, a rather unmanly squeak erupting from his lips.

It was the girl from the alley, holding a thick hardcover book.

She blinked once, twice, then giggled.

He clapped a hand over his mouth as she laughed. "You squeaked."she snickered.

"You again."his voice was rather muffled by his hand.

"You really squeaked."she paid no attention to his comment.

"I did not." Indignant and embarrassed.

"Did too."

"Did not."he snapped cuttingly.

She laughed merrily, shaking the locks of strawberry blonde. "Don't deny."

He tried hard not to, but a unwilling smile crept up his face and tugged at the corners of his lips.

Thank god his mouth was covered.

"You should look where you're going."she pointed out.

"You're not any better."he snapped, standing up and dusting his cloak.

There was a awkward silence as her giggles ebbed away.

"So..."she shuffled her feet nervously. "Uh...sorry for being so cold that time..."

"It's okay."

"I was being snotty."she hugged her book closer to her body. "Anyway, I never got to know your name."

"You were the one who didn't offer your name to me."he pointed out, his hand still firmly clamped around his mouth.

"Sorry."she shrugged. "And do I smell that bad?"she wrinkled her nose.

"No, I was just..."his hands dropped limply to the side.

"So..."she bent down sideways to meet his eyes, which and been staring determinedly on the floor.

He jumped back when her cerulean eyes met his raven ones, her hair drooping onto the ground. A light blush graced his cheeks as she blew lightly into his face. "Helloooo...what's your nameeeee."

"O...Oh..."he blinked. "It's Ryos."

"Well, you're blushing."she noted thoughtfully. "Ree-yo-s." she rolled his name with her tongue, frowning.

"Ryos."he corrected. "And I am not."he rubbed his burning cheeks furiously.

She chuckled.

"Ryos..."she enunciated, making it sound like a purr.

"Nevermind. You can call me Rogue."

"I like Ryos better."she persisted stubbornly. "Anyway, my name is Michelle."

"Okay."

She turned to check the time on her watch, watching the swirly hand tick, and decided, "I have to go."

"Ja'ne."she waved cheerily.

He waved uncertainly back, wondering of he should feel relieved or sad. "Shame. Ja'ne."

"You were brave...standing up for that boy..."she whispered softly to him as she walked pass. "Ryos..."

He allowed himself to offer her a small smile.

A really small one.

* * *

**YES IT'S SHORT.**

**AND I'M SORRY.**

**REALLY.**

**SORRY.**

**AND PLEASE NOTE THAT ROGUE STILL DOESN'T KNOW THAT MICHELLE IS ASSOCIATED WITH FAIRY TAIL AND MICHELLE DOESN'T KNOW THAT "RYOS" IS FROM SABERTOOTH.**

**OKIE.**

**R&R?**

**THANK YOU! ^^**


	6. Shock

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE!**

**HEYA!**

**I MAY NOT BE UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**ONE NOTE: I AM BETA-LESS...SO SORRY IF MY CHAPTERS ARE...CRAP**

* * *

**ROGUE**

Rogue surveyed the Fairy Tail team listlessly, taking in all their physical characteristics.

Natsu-san...Sting obviously had the confidence to take him down.

Gajeel-san...Rogue would deal with him soon enough.

Then there was the red-head. She seemed quite formidable and all, in her armor. They'd had to watch out.

And the blonde. She didn't seem quite the intimidating type, but they shouldn't underestimate her. He recognised her as the one who was tagging along Natsu-san during their...brief encounter.

Then there was also the girl. She seemed quite vulnerable, but he heard that she was a Dragon Slayer like them...didn't seem to be the type to pack a heavy punch though...

His eyes brushed along the rest of their motley 'crew', a couple of white-heads, a few others that seemed unfamiliar enough. There was also the team that participated last year, they didn't seem to pose a threat. His gaze turned to the benches, where the their second team resided, a blue haired lady, a brunette, and the infamous grandson of their guild master, Laxus Dreyar, was it?

He glanced at the maiden who seemed to be talking to brunette, and did a double-take.

Was that...Michelle?!

It was.

Right from that ridiculous dress to the curly strawberry-blonde locks.

He frowned as she laughed gaily with the brunette.

She never told her she was from Fairy Tail. That would make things...tricky.

He tore his eyes from her to met the disapproving eyes of his partner.

"What are you looking at the weakling for?" Sting demanded.

"Nothing...nothing..."

* * *

**MICHELLE**

She never knew Cana could be so nice.

"There's this weird Saber-guy staring at you. He's been looking at you for quite some time now." Cana remarked.

Michelle looked up from their conversation to meet the astonished eyes of...Ryos.

He was from Sabertooth?

"You know him?" Cana prodded her.

"Uh...no." the lie slipped out of her.

"Hn..."the brunette shrugged, but Michelle couldn't tear her eyes away from the mysterious male.

His eyes glared at her, accusing, seemingly whispering, "you never told me you were an enemy"

Her own cerulean eyes narrowed as she tried to project the same message back at him, but he turned away.

_You...you..._

She whirled harshly away, promptly facing away from him.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"What was that?" she hissed, storming up to him the moment she spotted him, strolling in the town.

"What was what?" his eyes lacked the warmth they had the last time they met.

"Screw you, don't mess around with me." She snarled, never knowing that her voice could sound that way. Another advantages of being a human: emotions.

Her heart was welling with indescribable flames; she had never felt anything like that before, like she wanted to...wanted to hit somebody.

A shiver rippled through her thin frame at the thought.

"I am not." he glared.

"You never told me you were a Saber."

"Well, you never told me you were a Fairy." his eyes glittered menacingly.

The hate in his face was enough smother the flames in her heart. Then, the cold set in. What was this feeling...like...rain...

It ebbed into her heart in a torrent of pain; she didn't like this feeling!

She hunched over, hoping that it would shake away the frost in her stomach, but it just welled up even more fiercely.

"Hey, hey." his voice, softer now, tugged her out of her inner turmoil.

"W...what."

"You okay?" The hate in his voice was gone, like dust in the wind, "Look, I'm sorry. Um...I'm just worked up because we really shouldn't even be talking and all..."

"I'm fine."she swatted her hand at him.

A thin strip of bandage caught against his sleeves and unraveled, her sleeves hitching up.

She instinctively pulled away before he could see anything, but the bandage tore and droplets of blood spattered onto the floor.

**(I HOPE NO ONE FORGOT THAT HER HAND IS SLASHED WITH EACH SPOKEN WORD)**.

"Shit."

"What was that?" he had a strange glint in his eye, their previous argument forgotten.

"N...Nothing!"she snatched her hand away, but it was too late.

The pink sleeves of her dress were stained a deep, dark red.

She had long since been used to the stinging pain that laced her arms and legs whenever she spoke, so neither a wince nor a flinch creased her face when she spoke, but a unseen knife that immediately incised her wrist proved her words wrong.

He seemed to have stopped breathing, his face so white and still that it might as well have been carved out of marble.

"Michelle?"

* * *

**MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!**

**A CLIFFY!**

**SO...R&R?**

**PLEASE?**

**ARIGATO!**


	7. What are you

**GOD, I WAS LOOKING THROUGH ALL THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TODAY, AND I ALMOST DIED. THERE WAS SO MANY SPELLING MISTAKES, GRAMMAR AND SUCH...**

**I CORRECTED THEM, BUT TECHNICALLY, THERE IS NO ACTUAL CHANGE WHATSOEVER TO THE PLOT OR THE CHAPTER. BUT THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY CHAPPIES AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ONE PARTICULAR SENTENCE WAS ALL ABOUT (I FOUND A HORRENDOUS ONE IN CHAPTER 3, SAYING 'AMD DISH'. I ALMOST DIED) YOU MIGHT WANT TO REREAD IT. THOUGH I DOUBT THERE WILL BE MUCH DIFFERENCE...**

**HEHE...**

**ANYWAY, A NEW UPDATE! YAAAAAAAAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

She glared at him, trembling.

"I don't have anything to say to you. S...stay away from me."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he demanded, snatching over her arm, making sure not to touch the wounds, and pulling up her sleeves.

The numerous cuts bled guiltily under his gaze.

"I'm not doing this to myself."

Invisible incisions made their way up her pale skin.

He turned the arm over, where more scars littered.

She pulled her hand back and opened her mouth to argue.

He stopped her words with a finger to her lips.

"Why is it that when you talk, you get cut?" he looked at her.

She kept her eyes on him, but she remained silent.

"I'm fine."

The flicker of pain in her eyes were barely visible, but they were there.

He could see it.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Liar." Rogue shook his head.

She looked at him, an unreadable expression in her icy cobalt eyes.

"What are you?"

She froze at his words.

"I am nothing." she whispered, and pulled away.

"Michelle..."

"I am nothing. I do not exist." she repeated fiercely.

"Why are you–"

"You never saw me." she insisted, "We never met."

"Don't–"

She turned and fled, ducking into the crowd, the scent of snow and lavender in her wake.

Rogue stared after her, confused and angry.

_What was she..._

_Why did she..._

Why did she pretend that it didn't hurt?

It had to hurt her. After all, she was surely human.

* * *

**MICHELLE**

That was close.

_Too close._

He almost guessed the truth about her.

She had to be more careful.

The ribbons of bandages fluttered wildly behind her as she ran. She didn't stop until she slammed ungracefully into someone.

"OW! FUCK!" she looked up to a blonde Dragon Slayer.

"You bitch!" Sting hissed, "I'll teach you to..."

His voice trailed off uncertainly when his gaze landed on her bloodstained sleeves.

"Hey, you okay?" his voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine." Michelle hastily whipped her sleeves away.

"I'm not so sure..." Sting frowned.

"I'm fine." Michelle repeated. She was about to walk away when Sting looked up and said, almost impatiently, "Rogue! Finally! Where the hell did you go?"

She turned, but not before she heard a voice that was heart-stoppingly familiar.

"Nowhere much. Just a stroll."

She whipped around to glare at the Shadow Dragon Slayer, "Ryos."

Honestly, Rogue seemed surprised to see her too.

"Michelle!"

"You know each other?" Sting frowned, looking at them.

"No." Michelle responded promptly.

"Yes."

"What?" Sting wrinkled his brow.

"We were...acquainted..." Michelle said shortly.

She turned to leave when Rogue grabbed her arm.

"We're going to have a little chat next time, Michelle." he looked at her warningly.

"Never. I never want to see you again, Ryos." she snarled.

"We'll see about that..." Rogue responded.

Huffing, Michelle strode off.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sting muttered.

"Nothing." Rogue said monotonously.

___Nothing that concerns you anyway._

* * *

**ERR...SO THIS WAS A VERY, VERY, VERY SHORT CHAPPIE, GOMEN **

**YOU KNOW, I FOUND OUT THAT BESIDES THIS STORY, THERE AREN'T ANYMORE ROGUE x MICHELLE STORIES. WOOOOOW. SO I WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS CRACK PAIRING? WOOO!**

**OKAY, LOL, ENOUGH OF MY YAKKING. I'M JUST FLATTERING MYSELF HAHA.**

**SO, PLEASE R&R, THANKS!**


End file.
